


Tantrum

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The laugh reverberated in his tiny skull like a maddened mantra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantrum

Sleepy eyes fluttered as the delicate hand mirror shattered beneath the   
toddler’s hands. That time, he really had not meant to break it. He had just   
wanted to look at it, but everything the demon touched seemed to smash to   
pieces whether he had intended it to or not. Frustrated, Amaimon picked up   
remnants of the glass and pulverized them into the ground sending shards   
skittering across the floor. Finding amusement from this activity, he repeated the   
action.

Absorbed and pleased by his own destruction, the toddler looked up sharply   
when he heard a voice. “That was your great grandmother’s.” Amaimon’s mother   
stood in front of him, her hands placed upon her hips, leering down at him. The   
toddler stared at her impassively. No doubt she was angry with him. She was   
always angry with him. Mindful of her gaze, Amaimon moved to turn his body   
away from her, but some sharp nails dug into his chin, forcing his head up.

The demoness snarled at him “You won’t be satisfied until you’ve taken   
everything from me, will you?” Amaimon let the ground tremor beneath them,  
hoping that she would let go and he could go back to playing. Instead she slapped   
him across the face with such force, it caused the toddler’s head to strike the side   
of the nearby wall. Amaimon flattened up against the wall in a pathetic bid for   
security. He clutched at his stung cheek in shock.

Amaimon’s mother was a demon, ergo she was prone to violence. He had seen  
several instances of her anger unleashed upon hapless lesser demons and   
servants. She had always threatened him with the arbitrary beating or two, but   
the threats had never amounted to anything until now. The young demon’s   
disbelief wore off quickly. Amaimon charged at his mother, snapping his jaws and   
baring his nails. He latched onto her arm, but before he could tear into the flesh,   
his mother pried him off and slammed his head against the ground. 

Amaimon cried out and instinctively curled into a ball. His mother lifted his   
head up by his horn, a trickle of blood ran down his mouth as he whimpered. She  
smiled cruelly at him. “What would your father say if he could see you now?   
Perhaps then he would concede that you were a mistake from the start.” She   
laughed. Maybe it was the way she sneered at him, maybe it was the way she   
held him by his embarrassing horn, or maybe it was just the way her shrill laugh   
reverberated through his tiny skull like a maddened mantra.

Amaimon clamped his head over his ears and shrieked. A crack in the floor   
appeared between the two demons and ripped the ground wide apart. His   
mother backed away from the gaping fissure. Gone was her smile of cruel delight,   
replaced by a sense of uncertainty and lingering fear. Amaimon panted for breath   
as he made it to his feet. “D-don’t … laugh at me.” His mother glared at him. She   
looked as though she were about to make a retort, but thought better of it. The  
toddler sat back on the floor with a thud. He dangled his feet over the crack in the   
floor and he thought how badly he wanted a piece of candy.


End file.
